User blog:FourSevensRueful/Many Things Wrong About the Lock
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The "Big Purple Lock" as everyone here names it is pretty odd and has been a large feature recently added. However, there are small details you may not have noticed about this topic that drives me crazy. The answer to "breaking the lock" is right under our Prodigy's dots for noses. This lock is indeed purposed for the developers to hide us from what is really upstairs of it. There are many theories of what is behind it, but obviously it would contribute to the development of Prodigy's upcoming plot. I'm not here to make up a theory about what is behind it, instead how it can be unlocked. 1 - The Lock is not traditionally connected to the chains. AHEM! THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THE LOOP AT THE TOP IS TO PUT THINGS THROUGH IT! Either there's something wrong-in-the-temporal-zone in the Puppet Master's head or clearly he doesn't think it through all too well. If the developers could, they might just tell y'all that you read this and let you go through due to the chains flimsily not able to be put onto the lock. 2 - The way the Lock was wrapped around the stair railings is IMPOSSIBLE!'' If you actually get into the game and look at those stair railings proportionally fitting the size of the dark chains, they cannot be hidden under then to sneak up to the top and make the big "x" of chains. Look at it, even if they could hide, there' a purple aura surrounding the chains that'll give them away underneath the stair railings.'' 3 - The Lock is transparent, proving all of my points already. ''Look closely, chirren! That's a lot of antimatter right there! If antimatter is partially translucent, then take a long, hard look at the lock. You can see horizontally next to the keyhole in the lock that the chains aren't even connected to it yet they still prevent wizards from trespassing. Ugh, the physics of magic is terrible.'' 4 - Dark Light Emanates from the Lock in the same way that sunlight silters through the Academy's windows. It's oddly peculiar that you can see small photons/dust floating around in the air inside the great hall. You can see it around the light near the windows - oh, and floating upwards from the lock and chains. If photons are antimatter, then how is it repelled by magic? If the floating things are dust, then that makes more sense; dust is matter and magic isn't. Magical antimatter is repelled by physical matter, FACT. How can we break this lock? According to Gale, he is researching how. AND TAKING A LONG TIME! It takes a college student only a few months to form a large thesis, but it doesn't need to take an entire experiment to learn how to break a magical lock not connected to anything. GALE, UR A POSER! Yeah, that's right. The should-be fired Keeper of the Academy, one who holds a speelbook and can't read it in front of you. One who should have graduated the toughest of classes in spellcasting yet doesn't know how Shadow Spells works. Ahem, all good wizards know to speak up for their beliefs, and must be well trained for any circumstance. Therefore, we should speak up and say that we can break the lock with an Astral Key, or use a potent-enough Astral Spell for it. How would this Astral Key be used? Easy, we probably already know what it looks like and how it can be forged. If we can get enough Floatlings to help us stick titan shards in the ground, they can be reformed into astral shards. Right? Well, that's how Floatlings use their skills to created Titan Conqueror Power Equipment. How about making a key instead? They key must be huge and must be able to successfully pick the Lock in one blow, or the Puppet Master might get the idea...but an Astral Key should be made with extra magic and spells to allow it to open anything locked, right? Yep, in fact many wizards are well-read in how to break locks with magic in other fandoms. What about us? Gallery of Blog-Related Images Stage3.PNG|WHY IS THIS OUR NOSE? Transparency.PNG|The transparency of the lock. LockTies.PNG|The the lock is tied to the staircase banister. LockOnly.PNG|The lock pulsates with an eerie, purple aura. Building.PNG|The entire picture. It.PNG|A messy cut-out of the spectacle. Foreward Yeah, an astral key. What do you think about this theory? Have any other ideas about breaking/opening the Lock? Comment below on your opinions and sepculations! Category:Blog posts